1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a device and method of capturing insects, and more particularly to a device for attachment into elevated corners for attracting and capturing assorted insects.
2. Description of Related Art
It is highly undesirable to tolerate the presence of insects within a home or dwelling, whether it be a commercial or residential dwelling. Insects can carry diseases and are generally unhealthy for human and pet exposure. Millions of dollars each year is spent on the treatment and eradication of insects from dwellings. Typically sprays are used or assorted traps. The sprays are generally applied along the baseboard and are used to help prevent the entrance of insects into the home. Powders may also be used similarly to that of sprays. The powders can be applied around plumbing spaces, such as under the sinks. Traps are used to capture insects that have already entered the dwelling. These are laid on a surface and wait for the insect to pass inside and become trapped. The surfaces are relatively flat and close to the ground. Although these types of devices and treatment methods have some effect, none appear able to handle insects that remain in the upper portions of the dwellings.
For example, spiders typically stay away from the lower levels of the home and can be found around the ceiling. Insects (especially spiders) are intensely attracted to corners during their hunt for other insects and a place of desired living. The spiders that go into corners do so mainly because of the webbing techniques due to the various angles, the darker shadows which are typically found in corners yielding privacy, and the heat factor (more relative to corners near ceilings) where the spiders find for suitable as well as other insects which they can expect to travel to these corners also.
However, none of the traps and spray treatment methods described adequately address the presence and deterrence of insects in the upper corners of the dwellings. Although some strides have been made with respect to pest control methods, considerable shortcomings remain.